Mario
''Mario & Luigi: Portal Plumbers ''(''Mario & Luigi RPG 7 ''in Japan) is a turn-based action RPG video game developed by AlphaDream '''and published by '''Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS in April 2020. It's the seventh installment in the Mario & Luigi series. Mario & Luigi: Portal Plumbers ''is the first game to ever have a story based somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, but doesn't have Peach's Castle as an area. It's also the first game to have regular battles involved in Giant Battles. The game's story states that half of '''Peach's Castle '& half of Toad Town sets off explore and camp around Dull Dunes '''on the west side of the '''Mushroom Kingdom. Some evil prince named Mengakan takes Princess Peach '''and forces her to marry him. The bros. must work together with some new friends; '''Wispy and Slade. '''And some old friends; '''Starlow, Toadbert, Toadette,' '''and '''Toadsworth'. And they might even have to work with their old enemy, Bowser, to travel through numerous amounts of dimensions and stop Mengakan's marriage. Story Introduction Peach has invited half of Toad Town to have a meeting about E.Gadd's latest news from the Mushroom Kingdom, he said that there's been strange activity occuring around Dull Dunes's Ruins. Peach then decides to invite the Bros. since it felt pretty important. While the group explores and ventures around Dull Dunes, Toadette decides that they should have a camp if the exploring takes too long. As they are about to finish setting up a camp, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Elite Trio spy on them. Bowser states that they should break up their exploration and kidnap the princess. While they follow the group, Mario & Luigi finish building the camp. Toadbert called everyone because he wanted them to see something. It was an entrance to the ruins of Dull Dunes. Mario & Luigi investigate the area, Luigi thought it would look better for a camp. So, Peach dismantles the camp, and builds a bigger one inside the ruins. Now, they even have an Item, Gear, and Badge shop. But, Todd, one of the shop owners, says that they can't give out any stuff yet, the items aren't in stock. Starlow calls everyone that she can see a strange artifact through the gap of the door in the next room. But, she needs two people to jump on two buttons at the same time to open the door. Mario & Luigi arrive and stomp on the buttons. The door opens and and they enter. As they enter, they realize it was a giant prison cell, and they see a little box that's been hovering across the room. Mario catches the box and opens it, a ball leaps out of the box. Except, it wasn't a ball, it was a wisp named Wispy. He introduced himself to the group and wanted to explain what he was doing in the ruins. But, he was distracted by a sword in a rock, he wanted the Bros. to remove it. As the Bros. pulls out the sword, it was a sword with eyes. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Role-Playing Games